


Silent In The Trees

by falling_too



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_too/pseuds/falling_too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is ready to give up on life. Can Josh stop his friend from taking his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent In The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction ever, please comment your thoughts on it. It's pretty cliche and I know it's not to long but I just wanted to get a feel for the style of writing. I hope you like it.
> 
> If you are easily triggered then don't read this.
> 
>    
> Inspired by the song Trees, I'm sure you know it, it's a beautiful song.

A large silhouette looms out of the dark, black clouds that hang suspended over Tyler’s head. The oncoming shadow breaks apart and words spill out, slithering around his mind making his cold skin crawl. He can’t do it anymore, he’s tried but no one understands.

Rain falls onto his body and mixes with the salty tears running down the side of his cheek before they hit the muddy ground of the forest.

“HELP ME!” Tyler screams at the unresponsive trees. They stand silently in a regimented order looking like gravestones in a crowded cemetery. There is one large oak that stands out from the rest. It’s arm-like branches hold a slightly singed looking treehouse that has turned to charcoal at the edges. The trees watch the strange boy with great interest, his face is familiar, he regularly wanders down this track, but something is wrong this time.

“WHY WON’T YOU SPEAK?”

“HELLO?” He calls, his voice shaking with uncertainty.

“Hello…” There’s no one there. He knows that. No one has ever been there. No one has been there to help him apart from-

*Ring ring*

The shrill tone breaks the eerie silence and Tyler jumps at the sudden sound. The feeling of the vibrating phone against the front of his thigh is uncomfortable so he quickly removes it from his pocket. He looks at the screen. It’s Josh. A few seconds pass before Tyler decides to sweep his finger upwards and take the mobile to his ear.

“Tyler?” Asks Josh, “Where are you?”

He gets no response.

“Tyler, are you there?”

“Yes.” The reply he gives is barely audible.

“What’s wrong, are you crying Ty?” Josh’s sweet, kind voice sounds concerned.

A loud sob escapes from Tyler’s lips as if answering his question.

“Hey, Tyler. Look- it’s okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything” he cries. “Everything is wrong. I don’t want to be here Josh, I’m sick of living.” Tyler can hear Josh take a sharp intake of breath at the other end of the line. “I’m sorry.”

“NO, Tyler, please don’t say that. I’m coming to get you, tell me where you are.” The desperation in his voice is evident.

“I’m down in the forest, you know where… but it’s too late. Don’t come and get me Josh, just forget about me please. I don’t want to let you suffer because of me.”

“Then don’t, don’t do it Tyler!” His voice cracks as his mouth forms the shape of Tyler’s name. Hot tears stream down Josh’s tired face.

“Josh Dun, know that you are the best thing in this world. I am so sorry, I’m sorry that I’m so selfish but I hate my life, I hate myself. Thank you, Josh. Goodbye.”

*

The line goes dead.

“TYLER!” Shouts Josh at the receiver, but he’s gone. Josh slams his feet into his shoes, grabs his keys and runs out of his house. The rain bounces off the concrete road that leads to the edge of the forest. Water droplets cover his clammy skin and soak his clothes making them stick to his toned body. Josh thinks about how much Tyler hates it when he puts his top on after a shower when he isn’t fully dry. Josh thinks about Tyler never complaining about it again and he runs faster.

Through his scrunched up eyes, Josh can see the dark green shadows of the trees up ahead.

“Hold on Ty.”

*

Tyler rolls up his jumper sleeve and moves his finger along the deep scar lines. Some of the cuts are fresher and stand out, the red incisions in contrast against his ghostly white skin. Many of the marks are scars now and he knows that even if the pain goes, the memories will always be there in their cruel form. 

It would be over soon. Slowly Tyler reaches into his back pocket. The cool metal sends a shiver through his body and he cringes at its touch.

The trees continue to watch the boy in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Cries Tyler. “I’M SORRY!” He’s screaming now, desperate for something, anything, a reply, help, maybe just an honest answer. The truth. No one had ever told him the truth. “What’s wrong with me?” Too many psychiatrists telling him it was OK, that he’d get better, new drugs, new treatments. 

They had lied to him, lied straight to his face because they didn’t care, not really. Everyone would be better off without him, even Josh. Tyler knew that his friend would never feel the same way about him.

Gripping the object with his numb hands, he draws it from his jeans. The denim is wet and clings tightly to the grey weapon. Tyler forces the awkward shape out of his pocket and holds it against him. He lets his eyes slide over the smooth steel surface of the pistol and clicks the safety off.

With what strength Tyler has left, he heaves the gun up to his head, the muzzle of it pressing into the side of his skull. He has to hold it tightly with his hand as the rain has made it slippery. He tells himself one more time why he is doing this.

“I hate myself so much; I hate who I have become. I’m isolated, trapped in my thoughts and I can’t cope. This darkness inside me is beyond my control. I’ve been fading for too long. I can feel my death.”

*

Josh is nearly there, he is out of breath and nauseous from the running but he has to keep going. As he turns the next corner, he is greeted by the sight of their old treehouse. He can just about make out the small, slight figure of Tyler in the distance about 100 yards away.

“TYLER!” Josh’s scream echo’s through the forest and startles the silent trees.

He can see his friend slowly turn around. He is holding something- holding it to his head. Josh can’t process the shape of the object but he knows what it is.

A final sprint takes up all of the remaining energy from within Josh. It ironically reminds him of a race at a school sports day and for a moment he feels elated at reaching his goal. That moment lasts for only a split second before he plunges back into reality.

“Don’t do it Tyler, please.” Josh calls. Their proximities are different to usual. The situation is different to usual. The two friends stand several meters away from each other, both too frightened to move.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler swiftly takes a step backwards. His finger presses down on the trigger as the gun slips from his wet hands. The bullets path of direction changes and instead of going through his head, it buries itself into Tyler’s chest.

“NO!” Josh runs to Tyler and catches his limp body as he falls to the ground. 

Salty tears drip down onto Tyler as Josh cradles him against his chest.

“I-love-you-“Murmurs Tyler breathlessly, staring up into Josh’s beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

“I love you too” sobs Josh, “I’ve always loved you Ty.”

Josh leans down and gently kisses Tyler on his soft, pink lips. At that time, Tyler feels the happiest he has ever felt. In that moment of content, the light fades from his eyes and he slips away into the sound with a peaceful expression across his face. 

Josh keeps his cheek pressed against Tyler’s; he can feel the warmth leaving his friend. Carefully, he lifts his head up. The pale skin and far away eyes tell him that Tyler is dead.

“Please come back to me.” Josh breaks down and collapses against Tyler’s lifeless body. He buries himself into Tyler’s clothes and inhales the comforting sent. Josh convulses as he struggles to breathe though his tears.

The two lay there for a while.

Nothing can be heard but the continuous muffled sound of Josh sobbing into Tyler.

The trees continue to watch in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this!  
> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors and please comment on what you thought about it.


End file.
